Despicable me Bathroom Emergency
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: One day at school margo really needs to use the bathroom but with long classes, bullies and out of order signs will she make it in time?


**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND THIS IS MY SECOND DESPICABLE ME ONESHOT. I THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA A WHILE AGO AND THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY SO I DECIDED TO**

 **MAKE A ONESHOT OUT OF IT. REGARDING MY OCS THINK OF YOUR LEAST FAVORITE TEACHERS AND ADD THOSE QUALITIES TO A SHORT BALD MAN AND YOU HAVE MR. DAVIS MARGO'S HISTORY TEACHER. AND AS FOR THE BULLIES JUST THINK OF SOME GIRLS YOU CAN'T STAND AND THAT BASICALLY DESCRIBES THEM. I DO NOT OWN DESPICABLE ME ALL RIGHTS GO TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT. I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

It was now 5th period at Northveiw Middle school and Margo was now in history class but there

was a problem, she really needed to use the bathroom. Margo shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

She had just come from lunch and had a large drink with it that she was now regreting, she meant

to stop by the restroom before the bell for class rang but she didn't have the time. Margo

nervously raised her hand and asked the teacher "Mr. Davis could I go use the restroom please?"

Mr. Davis didn't even look at Margo before stating "No we are about to take notes on a very

important video, you will have to wait until after class." Margo's eyes grew wide and she quickly

stated "I'll only be a minute please it's important!" Mr. Davis rolled his eyes and replied "Class will

be over in thirty five minutes Ms. Gru, I'm sure you can hold it!" With that the teacher walked off to

start the video. The video that the class was watching was about a super villain named Scarlett

Overkill who tried to steal the Queen of England's crown but Margo wasn't able to concentrate

much due to needing to pee very badly. Margo continued to move around in her seat, she soon

crossed her legs and pressed one hand on her skirt. Margo was growing more desperate by the

minute, she looked at the clock and saw there was 20 min left of class. "Oh Margo." Margo turned

and saw Hannah Pines. Hannah was one of the meanest girls in school, she thought she was

perfect with her blonde hair and green eyes but Margo knew that she dyed her hair that color.

Hannah would always try to pick on someone but today she chose Margo because Edith gave her

a black eye last week. Hannah looked smugly at Margo and said "does someone need to go

potty?" Margo blushed at the comment and then moved her hand, uncrossed her legs and said

"No I'm fine." Hannah smirked and replied "Oh that's good." Margo was starting to sweat now she

was begining to wonder how much longer she would be able to hold it. Hannah then pulled out a

water bottle from her backpack. she then tapped Margo on the shoulder and when she turned to

look hannah started to shake the half full water bottle. Margo started to squirm in her seat some

more. "Stop that!" she snapped angrily. Hannah then took the cap off the water bottle and poured

the water slowly onto the floor. Hannah smirked and said "Would you look at that drip drip drip."

Margo went back to holding herself she then turned and saw that the teacher was fast asleep in

his chair. "Now's my chance." Margo thought she then grabbed her backpack and started to get

up but then noticed a scene in the video they were watching. The video showed a Dam that

Scarlett overkill's husband Herb had put a bomb on inorder to help her escape prison. As the

bomb went off the dam cracked and water started to shoot out of it. Margo's eyes started to water

at the scene, she quickly grabbed her backpack and rushed out of the classroom. Thankfully no

one said anything, the few people that were awake in the classroom besides Hannah felt sorry for

Margo and decided not to wake the teacher. Hannah however smirked, grabbed her things and

left the room. Margo ran down the hall as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom but to her

shock there was an out of order sign on the girls bathroom door. Margo started to do a little dance

in her desperation "oh what to do what to do." Margo was tempted to sneak into the boys

restroom but was too nervous to try it. Margo then remembered there was a restroom across the

hall. She wanted to run there but a sharp pain from her bladder turned her run to into more of a

hobble. When she finally made it to the restroom she quickly rushed in but as soon as she walked

in Hannah was waiting for her. "Hello Margo gotta go?" Margo was not in the mood for Hannah

and pushed past her to the closest stall but as soon as she opened it Hannah's friend

Cindy stood infront of her. Cindy then pushed Margo towards a wall by the sinks. Hannah and

Cindy kept Margo near the wall when another one of hannah's friends who Margo did not know

the name of came in with a chair. The girl pushed the chair over to margo while Hannah

and cindy shoved Margo into the chair. Margo glared at them and said "Leave me alone Hannah I

am not in the mood for this right now!" Hannah glared back at Margo and nodded to her friends

Cindy went around Margo and held her in place while the other girl left the bathroom, she came

back moments later with a 20oz coke Margo's eyes widened as she realized what the girls were

going to do "No no please don't!" Margo's pleas fell on deaf ears as Hannah opened the coke

bottle and forced her to drink it. Afterwards Hannah turned on the sink full blast, Margo had tears

in her eyes she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, Suddenly the lights went out in the

bathroom and everything went pitch black. Margo felt the chair she was in being pushed away. It

stopped near a stall door so Margo quickly ran in and locked the door. Then the lights came back

on, Margo had made it to the toilet without wetting herself and when she opened the door she was

shocked to find Edith standing there with a strange pair of goggles on her head and a small

version of Gru's freeze ray in hand, all three bullies frozen. Margo stared for a moment then asked

"Edith what are you doing here and what are those things you have!?" Edith smiled and replied

"earlier today I decided to borrow some of Dad's new inventions, the mini freeze ray and night

vison goggels that help you clearly see your surroundings and I saw that Hannah and her goons

were around when you ran to the bathroom so I decided to make sure you were safe." Edith then

chuckled before adding "You looked like you were about to pee yourself hehehe." Margo blushed

at that last comment but was grateful Edith had come. "Thanks Edith." Margo said smiling Edith

smiled back and said "What are sisters for, now come on let's go home." Margo blinked in

confusion and said "Go home? but it's only 5th period, we have two classes left." Edith smirked

and asked "Do you really want to explain the three stooges on ice?" Margo sighed and replied

"one of these days Edith your gonna get us both expelled." "And then Dad will homeschool us!"

Edith replied smugly. As Margo and Edith walked off Margo stated "If Dad catches you with

those inventions I won't help you get out of it." Edith smiled and replied "Oh no you owe me this

time, if it wasn't for me you would have completely soaked your clothes!" Margo blushed before

stating "What do you mean completely?" Edith then replied "Come on you and I both know you

went a little before reaching the toilet." Margo's face grew even more red than before but she

didn't say anything. And as the Gru sisters left for home the school bell rang for 6th period.

THE END


End file.
